


Une expérience humaine nécessaire

by septentrion



Category: Twilight
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella doit-elle vraiment ne rater aucune expérience humaine avant d'être changée ? Les Cullen ont l'air de le penser. Se situe entre les tomes 3 et 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une expérience humaine nécessaire

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

_Et évidemment, je ne possède rien de tout cela, hormis quelques fantasmes edwardiens._

* * *

__

— C'est pas naturel, Bella, insiste Emmett. Tous les jeunes boivent de l'alcool, ne serait-ce qu'aux fêtes, ou en boîte, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je hoche légèrement la tête et profite du mouvement pour laisser pendre mes cheveux de chaque côté de mon visage afin de cacher le rouge que je sens monter aux joues. Je n'aime pas du tout la direction que prend la conversation.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vois pas le besoin de boire de l'alcool.

Edward (béni soit-il) prend mon parti :

— Laisse donc Bella tranquille avec cela. Si elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas.

Il appuie son affirmation d'un léger grondement, histoire d'avertir Emmett qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me mettre mal à l'aise devant toute la famille Cullen. De manière typique pour Emmett, il ignore l'avertissement et continue :

— Tu ne peux pas en finir avec la vie humaine sans savoir ce que c'est d'être pompette. Tiens, si tu veux, Carlisle a du whisky dans le bar, au cas où. Je crois qu'Esmée a acheté du Coca-Cola pour toi ce matin. Du Whisky-Coca, n'est-ce pas une boisson typique des jeunes ?

Je me cache la face dans les mains pour cacher mon embarras, mais Alice, la perceptive Alice, a vu quelque chose dans mon expression avant que je ne la cache qui la fait réagir :

— Emmett, je pense que tu arrives trop tard. Bella sait ce qu'est « être pompette ».

Je crois entendre un courant d'air siffler dans la pièce lorsque les sept têtes des sept Cullen se tournent vers moi avec la vitesse caractéristique des vampires.

— Bella ? demande Edward d'un ton précautionneux.

Ma voix est étouffée par mes mains qui refusent de quitter mon visage.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce vrai ?

Il ne peut donc pas laisser tomber le sujet puisqu'il est évident qu'il me met mal à l'aise ? Bien sûr que non, c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe. Edward aime tout savoir sur moi, surtout ce que je préfèrerais qu'il ignore. J'écarte alors les doigts pour jeter un coup d'œil à son visage d'Adonis. Dans ses yeux, de la couleur du caramel Lutti aujourd'hui, danse une lueur amusée, et son sourire en coin orne ses lèvres parfaites. Zut ! Il connaît mes faiblesses trop parfaitement, et cette mimique en est une. Je soupire donc et laisse retomber mes mains sur les genoux.

— C'est vrai, j'ai déjà été pompette. C'était à Phoenix et c'est une histoire sans intérêt.

— Laisse-nous juger de ce qui nous intéresse ou non, réplique Emmett d'une voix _presque_ moqueuse. Il doit vraiment faire un effort sur lui-même.

Lentement, je tourne la tête pour jauger le sentiment de chacun des membres de ma future famille sur cette révélation. Re-zut ! Ils attendent tous que je leur raconte mes aventures au pays des degrés. Même Carlisle, d'ordinaire si pondéré et respectueux du bien-être des autres, est visiblement curieux d'entendre mon histoire. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je leur refuse cela, surtout lorsqu'Alice se met à faire la moue. Je ne peux vraiment pas résister au double assaut de ses yeux de chien battu et du sourire en coin de mon fiancé. Je soupire toutefois bruyamment pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il m'en coûte de leur livrer l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de ma brève vie.

— C'était la veille du passage de mon permis de conduire. J'étais très nerveuse et Phil, qui n'était encore que le fiancé de ma mère à l'époque, m'a proposé de boire un Whisky-Coca pour me détendre et me permettre de dormir. Il paraît que c'est « plus sain qu'un somnifère ». Évidemment, comme je ne bois jamais, je me suis sentie plus « légère » assez vite et je me suis servi un autre verre. J'ai ensuite perdu le compte du nombre de verres que j'avais bus. Le reste…

Je m'interromps et laisse la phrase en suspens dans l'espoir d'arrêter là les dégâts et de prétendre que je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais fait ou dit lorsque j'étais ivre. Peine perdue. Il est impossible de tromper de la sorte sept vampires à l'esprit affûté. Les battements accélérés de mon cœur sonnent sans doute comme un bourdon à leurs oreilles surnaturelles, et le rougissement de mes joues (quasiment une marque déposée chez moi) me trahit sans mot dire.

— Non, intervient Alice. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Bella. Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu dois finir ton récit. Sans rien omettre.

Je fais une moue ennuyée dans une dernière tentative de ne pas raconter davantage l'humiliation qui fut la mienne ce jour-là, mais cela ne fonctionne qu'avec Edward.

— Allez, Bella, cajole Emmett, qui porte un large sourire carnassier sur le visage. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous laisser sur notre soif ?

Je rougis davantage, j'attrape chaud, mais dans le même temps, j'éprouve une confiance absolue envers les membres de ma famille d'adoption. Au final, c'est ce qui me convainc de tout leur dire.

— J'ai déclamé de la poésie debout sur la pelouse devant la maison, et tous les voisins sont venus m'écouter. Puis mon cerveau a retrouvé une citation de Nietzsche entendue en cours d'histoire et je me suis mise à la répéter à pleins poumons pendant au moins dix minutes avant que maman ne réussisse à me faire rentrer.

J'ai omis un détail dans ma narration, et j'espère bien le garder sous silence. Cependant les Cullen ne me passent rien ce soir.

— Quelle citation ? me demande Jasper.

Si au moins je connaissais une autre citation de Nietzsche !

— Ce n'est pas important.

— Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir tout de même, insiste-t-il.

Parfois, j'aimerais bien que les Cullen s'intéressent un peu moins à moi, hormis Edward bien sûr. Je me sens un peu comme le singe à qui on jette des cacahouètes pour lui faire réaliser un tour.

— Dieu est mort, nous l'avons tué, ou quelque chose comme ça, dis-je d'une toute petite voix qui résonne aussi clairement qu'une trompette pour les oreilles vampiriques qui m'entourent.

L'éclat de rire qui suit cette déclaration manque de me rendre sourde. Même Edward participe à l'hilarité générale.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, protesté-je. Si nous vivions dans un quartier conservateur, j'aurais pu me faire lyncher.

Cela au moins calme Edward.

— Mais tu as survécu, mon amour, me souffle-t-il, et c'est l'essentiel.

Le son mélodieux de sa voix m'envoûte encore une fois. Il poursuit :

— De toute façon, comme c'est une expérience que tu as déjà vécue, il n'y a pas besoin de la répéter.

Il jette un regard chargé de signification en direction d'Emmett, un regard qui pourrait se traduire par : « ne pousse pas Bella dans une activité qui aggraverait sa propension à attirer le danger ou bien tu m'en répondras. » Bien sûr Emmett n'en a cure.

— C'est pas juste. On doit se contenter d'un récit de seconde main dont on ne sait même pas s'il est vrai…

Je me sens indignée qu'il mette ma parole en doute.

— Comment ça, on ne sait pas si mon récit est vrai ? Cela m'est réellement arrivé.

— Tu vois, Bella, intervient Rose, Emmett veut en fait te voir embarrassée et te rendre ridicule pour avoir quelque chose avec laquelle te taquiner pour les siècles à venir.

La mention de mon immortalité imminente suffit à raidir Edward près de moi. Il se reprend vite, mais tout le monde a remarqué sa gêne. Carlisle, béni soit-il, joue le médiateur immédiatement. Il faut dire qu'il a quatre siècles de pratique à cela.

— Je pense que Bella commence à se sentir fatiguée.

Edward prend la perche que son père lui tend avec alacrité.

— Tout à fait. Je vais la ramener chez Charlie.

Dire au revoir aux Cullen n'a jamais été aussi rapide, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve assise sur le siège passager de la Volvo d'Edward.

— Je suis désolé pour l'insistance d'Emmett, dit-il alors qu'il s'engage sur la route qui me ramène chez mon père. Il aurait dû s'arrêter dès qu'il a constaté que tu étais mal à l'aise avec le sujet de conversation.

Alors là, c'est le comble. Edward n'a-t-il pas ri à ma mésaventure autant que les autres ? Et maintenant, il prétend jouer les chevaliers en armure au secours de la demoiselle menacée par un dragon ?

— Encore une fois, deux poids deux mesures avec toi, lui rétorqué-je sur un ton quelque peu véhément. Si nos situations avaient été inversées, aurais-tu apprécié que je rie de toi ?

Le silence d'Edward est plus qu'éloquent.

— Aurais-tu un souvenir embarrassant du temps où tu étais humain ?

Il me jette un regard en coin puis prétend se concentrer sur la route. Dommage pour lui, je sais très bien qu'il peut conduire en toute sécurité en regardant à peine devant lui. Je me tourne alors pleinement vers lui et déploie mon arsenal « faire plier Edward » : un petit sourire, un regard plein d'espoir, faire bouger ma chevelure pour intensifier mon odeur dans l'habitacle de la Volvo et un « s'il te plaît ». Il soupire tout en secouant un peu la tête.

— D'accord, Bella, tu as gagné.

Je me redresse sur mon siège, empressée d'entendre sa confession. Il continue :

— J'avais quatorze ans. Mon oncle, le frère de mon père, était venu nous rendre visite avec sa femme et ses deux filles. Il profitait d'affaires qu'il avait à traiter à Chicago – il vivait à Boston – pour nous rendre visite. Mes deux cousines étaient un peu plus âgées que moi et je les trouvais très belles. Elles m'intimidaient un peu. Je pense même que j'avais un léger faible pour la plus jeune des deux. Sans doute mes hormones d'adolescent pré-pubère.

Il pince un peu les lèvres en disant cela. Je me demande s'il craint un accès de jalousie de ma part, ce qui serait stupide : comment pourrais-je être jalouse d'une personne qui n'a jamais vraiment eu son cœur et qui est probablement plusieurs pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est ? Quoique…

— Je voulais les impressionner, aussi je me suis vanté de mes performances au piano. Je pensais que les filles aimaient le romantisme, et qu'y a-t-il de plus romantique qu'un garçon leur jouant un morceau de piano ?

J'ai bien des suggestions, mais je me mords la langue. Pour une fois qu'Edward parle de son passé sans sombrer dans la haine de lui-même, je ne vais sûrement pas l'interrompre.

— J'ai donc choisi un morceau de Chopin et me suis mis à le jouer pour elles. C'était le printemps, et le temps était doux. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer l'air. Hélas, la musique du piano était audible à l'extérieur de ce fait. Je jouais tout en les regardant et en leur souriant. Je suis sûr que je n'ai jamais eu de sourire aussi niais que ce jour-là. J'étais tellement concentré sur leur figure pour discerner le bien que mes cousines pensaient de moi que je ne prêtais guère attention à la musique. Après tout, j'avais joué ce morceau si souvent…

Edward interrompt son récit.

— Et ?

Il soupire.

— C'est embarrassant.

— C'est un peu l'objet de cette anecdote, non ?

L'air un peu contraint, il reprend :

— J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi mes cousines riaient sous cape. En fait, elles avaient même les plus grandes peines du monde à cacher leur hilarité. Je savais qu'elles se moquaient de moi, mais pourquoi ? Au bout d'un moment, ce que je jouais a finalement atteint mes oreilles, et j'ai compris.

— …

— Le piano était mal accordé. Une bonne zélée avait fait les poussières dans les cordes. Je jouais faux depuis un quart d'heure et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.

Edward finit sa phrase dans un souffle. J'imagine bien la honte qu'il a dû ressentir, lui qui pense si hautement de ses capacités musicales. En fait, plus j'y pense et plus mon corps est saisi de soubresauts. Je me mords la lèvre pour contenir mon rire mais rien n'y fait. Tout comme les cousines d'Edward autrefois. Je suis persuadée d'avoir attrapé des courbatures aux abdominaux tant je ris. Il va de soi que mon vampire de petit ami ne perçoit pas comme moi l'humour de la situation.

— Tu ne comprends pas comment c'était, s'exclame-t-il. Je n'ai pu participer à des réunions familiales ou amicales pendant des mois sans être l'objet de la risée générale. Tu imagines ce que cela peut faire à un adolescent encore peu sûr de lui ?

Certes, il n'a pas tort. Mais tout de même. Je ris de plus belle, au point que lorsque nous arrivons chez moi, je suis incapable de sortir seule de la voiture et Edward doit me porter. Il attend néanmoins que je me calme avant de me laisser entrer dans la maison. Il craint sans doute que Charlie ne se pose encore une fois des questions sur le caractère sain de ma relation avec Edward, et surtout ne pose lesdites questions à voix haute.

Mon père m'accueille depuis son fauteuil devant la télévision.

— Bonsoir, Bells. As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

Il tourne la tête et note alors mes yeux brillants et mes joues rouges. Il prend un air soupçonneux.

— Elle vient de passer le dernier quart d'heure à se moquer de moi, l'informe Edward sur un ton qui laisse percer un brin d'agacement.

Les lèvres de Charlie se courbent en un léger sourire moqueur.

— Bonsoir Edward. Je suppose que tu l'avais mérité.

J'ai envie de grogner. Quand mon père va-t-il enfin accepter pleinement Edward ?

— Peut-être. Sans doute, admet mon fiancé avec une certaine mauvaise grâce. Il est décidément plus sensible en ce qui concerne ses talents musicaux qu'une adolescente avec ses premiers boutons d'acné. Tant mieux, cela me donne des munitions pour nos discussions futures. Il a trop tendance à avoir le dernier mot, mais avec cette révélation, je pourrai parfois avoir ma revanche. Bon, il est temps que je mette fin à l'ambiance un peu tendue qui règne entre les deux mâles de ma vie.

— Je vais bientôt aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, papa.

— Bonne nuit, Bells.

Et comme ça, l'attention de Charlie se porte à nouveau sur le match qu'il suit à la télé.

Je tire Edward par la main pour lui dire un bonsoir « officiel » dans le couloir, hors de portée des yeux de mon père, au cas où la télé ne le captiverait pas assez.

— Tu viens tout à l'heure, je chuchote à Edward.

Son sourire en coin me captive, comme d'habitude, et j'entends à peine sa réponse affirmative. Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche et sort par la porte, pour mieux rentrer par la fenêtre de ma chambre un peu plus tard. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et me hâte de finir mes « moments humains ». Après tout, j'ai une nuit à passer dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Je penserai plus tard à la philosophie sous l'emprise de l'alcool et aux pianos désaccordés.


End file.
